


Trains and Mr Stark

by xRedHoodx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Other, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedHoodx/pseuds/xRedHoodx
Summary: When peter get's hit by the train he dies for like 2 minutes and see's tony again. This is short btw.





	Trains and Mr Stark

When the train hit the world around him flashed white.  
HE looked around trying to find something to help him escape what he assumed was one of Mysterio's illusions but this felt too surreal. He placed his heart on his chest to feel for a heartbeat but jumped back when he felt none. 'Am I dead?' he wondered.

"Pete?" a familiar voice said.  
"Mr Stark?" Peter turned around to face Tony.  
Peter walked up to him, a little cautious in case this was fake.  
"How do I know you're real?" Peter asked cautiously.  
"um... remember that one time where you started hissing at me after the peppermint ai-"  
He got cut off by peter hugging him. He carefully placed his arms around peter.  
"I missed you so much..." Peter cried.  
"I missed you too kid" Tony responded.  
They pulled away and peter explained everything that happened with mysterio and e.d .i.t.h, Tony didn't seem mad about it just concerned for the teen who had to go through it all.  
They talked then a realization hit Tony like a ton of bricks. 'Peter's dead...'

"No...no...no. You can't be dead.You're only 17" Tony paced a bit.  
"Mr stark, calm down." Peter placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.  
"Peter how can I be calm? When you are dead."

Oh, that's true. He was dead. He had so much to do. HE was supposed to defeat Mysterio. Tell MJ how he feels. Then Go home...  
Plans change I guess.

"You can't stay here. You need to go back, Pete. Please. It's not your time yet" Mr stark pleaded.  
Then the ground shook and Peter began to feel the light buzz of pain shoot through him. The pain gradually intensified.

"Mr stark this hurts" Peter dropped to his knees. Tony followed after trying to calm the young avenger.  
"You're gonna be ok kid. Calm down" Mr stark rubbed soothing circles on peter's back. Another sting of pain hit peter like a truck well more like a train.  
"I don't wanna leave you Mr stark. Please..." Peter whimpered.  
"It's alright kid. Tell Morgan that I lover her 3000 for me ok?" Tony smiled.  
"Ok, Mr stark... I will "  
"By the way Peter. You've got this."   
then a sting of pain and a flash of black.  
He was back to crawling out from underneath a train.

Sorry this was short. This was an idea I had in my head for awhile


End file.
